


Cute Enough To Eat

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eludes to Smut, Established Relationship, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: “Do I look cute?”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Cute Enough To Eat

"Do I look cute?" Stiles asked, snapping another picture of her outfit before standing up and striding over to where Derek was laid out against Stiles' bed. She climbed up onto the older boy's lap, straddling his hips and clenching her small hands against his tee shirt. 

"You always look cute" Derek said, putting his phone down at his side and placing both hands against Stiles' slim hips. 

"But how cute?" Stiles asked, sticking out her bottom lip. Derek flipped the girl over, making her yelp, settling himself between her thin legs 

"Cute enough to eat" Derek said before he was attaching his lips to Stiles' neck and biting at her pale skin. Stiles screamed and laughed as Derek mouthed playfully at her neck. 

"Stop, you're slobbering all over me!" Stiles laughed. Derek chuckled, slowing down his movements and kissing the girls neck softly. 

"Is that better?" He asked, gently nipping at the girls skin. 

"Much" stiles sighed, wrapping her legs around Derek's waist. 

"You look extremely cute today, baby. Even though you look cute every day, this outfit makes you look extra cute" Derek said, sliding his hand along Stiles thigh. 

"Cute enough to eat?" Stiles asked with a wicked grin, pushing her hips up suggestively. Derek smirked, sliding down Stiles' legs until he could press his lips against the girls hip. 

"Cute enough to eat" he repeated, hooking his fingers in the waistband of her shorts.


End file.
